Jealousy
by Prettyprincess45
Summary: (AU, set in the prison)We all know that Carl has a crush on Beth. But what happens when he finds out that Daryl and his own father feel the same way about her? Uh oh. Let the battle begin! Carl/Rick/Daryl/Beth love square. A story of betrayal, jealousy,love, crushes, kisses, and, most of all, humor. I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1: Everyone loves Beth Greene

**Hello! As some of you may know, I was hit with inspiration for this after a certain chapter of my other story, "Hey Writers". So I hope you all like it, because most of you said that it would be a good idea. Enjoy! Btw, Lori is already dead. It just wouldn't make sense if she was still alive. Some may seem a little OOC at first, but it'll get better. Anyway, what would the point be if the characters were exactly like they were on the show? This is fanfiction. **

* * *

><p><strong>~POV: Carl <strong>

She had to know that I liked her. Had to. I mean, everyone else seemed to. They would always be like "Aw, you and Beth are so cute!" Especially Maggie. It's kind of annoying.

But I'm not denying that I like her. I do. All the way. I just don't want everyone to know it and make fun of me. It gets embarrassing.

Then again, if dad already heard about it, he would've come to talk to me. Word spreads quickly in the prison. I really hope that he didn't though. That would be mega embarrassing.

Anyway, I think that Beth is starting to like me back. Every time she walks by, I smile at her. And now she's actually starting to smile back at me. And I have to say, I love her smile. And her hair. And the way she walks. Everything about her is perfect.

I hope I don't sound obsessed. Because I think that's where I'm going. I hope not, because then I'll turn into a weirdo, and who wants to hang out with a weirdo?

I have no idea how to tell her how I feel. Do I just go up to her and say "Beth, I have a serious crush on you."? I have no idea. Maybe I should talk to my father about this. I wish mom were here. She's probably know. But maybe dad'll be of assistance. Or maybe not. The only way I'll know for sure is if I ask him, right?

Oh, here she comes. She walking past now. Time to get my smile ready.

XX

**~POV: Beth **

I get the feeling that Carl likes me. And I mean like-like, like he had a crush on me. I mean, he always smiles whenever I walk by, he always tries to do impressing things like going against his mother's orders, then he smiled and stares at me, waiting for me to tell him he's badass.

I wish I could, but I really don't know what to say to him.

I don't know if I'm crushing on him back. I think I just don't want to ruin this. I never thought that after the world went to hell, people would still have crushes and things. And after my boyfriend died, I never thought of other boys.

But now there was Carl. Maggie keeps urging me to tell him how I feel, even though I don't want to. I don't know how I feel. Honestly.

Every time he smiles at me, I smile back, feeling a little warm inside.

It feels good to be liked.

XX

**~POV: Rick **

God, I feel like shit. Not only do we need more medical supplies, I think that I'm falling in love again. I can't believe it. I never thought if feel this way, especially after I just lost Lori a while ago.

I don't like to think about Lori anymore. I mean, I still do think about all of our memories, but every time I do, my heart sinks an dreams into a million pieces.

But Beth Greene is starting to change that. Yeah, you read that right. I'm falling for the little blond cowgirl, the one that I know my son likes. I know, I'm a little old for her. She's only 19. But the world is hell now, none of those kinds of things matter anymore.

It's not like I'm forgetting about Lori now, I never could, I was just starting calm down a bit. I was starting to ease out of the phase of denial, and moving into acceptance.

I wonder how my son would feel about this. His old man is starting to fall for his crush. He'd probably be disgusted.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop. Hell no. My son can fight all he wants, but in the end, I'll be the one holding Beth in my arms. And he's going to have to accept it.

XX

**~POV: Daryl **

Rick and Carl are both fools if they think that they are good enough fo' Beth. Hell naw. They shouldn't even be lookin' at her.

They should learn that Beth is the one for me. Carl might think that she likes him back, but she doesn't. And I'm gonna let him know.

I know I may sound stupid saying it, but I'm in love. I thought it would never happen. I've always liked being alone, but now I'm going to need a blond cowgirl by my side.

I hope I'm not soundin' like a pansy here.

When Beth walks by me, I always see 'er blush in' and lookin' down at her feet. I know how it is. She wants me. Not Carl, not Rick. But me.

They'll realize it soon enough. And if they don't, they betta be ready. I'm ain't givin' up that easy.

XX

**OOH ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! Lol. **

**I hope you enjoyed. I know this was short, but the rest will be longer. I promise. We just had to get everyone's beginning thoughts out of the way, ya know? **

**So how do you like the multiple POV thing? Yay? Nay? Meh? **

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: It's about to go down!

**Oh my gosh! I'm literally crying happy tears right now! I got so much love last chapter! 11 faves? 18 follows? 6 reviews? All in one day? That's like a record for me! And plus, I got a few more today, so yay! Thanks so much everyone! I hope each and every one of you enjoy this second chapter! **

**But before that, I'll reply to your amazing reviews! **

**rocknrollprincess131: It's great to see you here! Thank you! And yeah, the whole point of fanfiction is to explore and mess around. Not totally change everyone around, but just playing around, if you know what I mean. I'm glad you think I'm doing the multiple POV well. It's so hard, but with awesome people like you backing me up, I'll know what I'm doing in no time! Thanks for reviewing! **

**saya21: Hello there! Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed, hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review! **

**pen123: Hey there, you! :) Thanks a ton! Glad you enjoyed it, hope you feel the same about this chapter! **

**moekmi: Well... Here you go! It puts a big smile on my face to see they you liked it! Haha. Thanks for the kind words. **

**"Quest"(Guest): Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! **

**P.S. Hehe, true. So true. ;) **

**jeskagonzalez: Good to see you! Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! I did get this idea from you! Hope this next chapter is satisfactory to you! **

**Now, onto the second chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>~POV: Carl <strong>

I saw my dad sitting in a cell, staring blankly at the wall. He had Judith in his arms. It looks like he's thinking about something. I wonder what he was thinking about. Probably mom.

Judith was beginning to look a lot like mom, but nothing like dad. Every rind I looked at my sister, I saw my mom and Shane in her eyes, not dad. And I kind of feel bad, because I'm sure that my dad notices this too.

I walk into the cell slowly. "Hey dad." I say, and my father's head pops up.

"Sssh." Dad says, putting a finger to his lips. "She's sleeping." He told me. I say down beside him.

"Can I hold her?" I asked him. _Just ask him, Carl. Ask him for advice. _I thought.

My dad handed me my sister gently. I looked at her, trying hard to spot my father in her. I just couldn't.

I looked back up at my dad. "Dad... Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly, so I didn't wake Judith up. I looked back down at her. Her eyes were still shut, and she was snoring gently. I looked back up at my dad, who looked puzzled.

"Yes." He whispered.

"How do you uh... How do you..." I started, but I couldn't finish. How am I supposed to ask him this?

"How do you what?" He asked. I felt my face grow red.

"How do uh... You know..." I was helplessly stuck. It was like I had ran out of words.

"No I don't know." He said.

I sat in silence for a few seconds, until I had finally thought of what to say. "I'm having some girl problems." I said.

My dad laughed. "Girl problems? Carl, you're too young for that. Trust me, you don't want to get into girls this early."

But I knew that I did. "I am though. How to you tell a girl that you like her?" I ask.

"Who do you like?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Should I tell him? Or lie? If I lied, he could find out. Then again, if I told him, he might go around telling everyone. I sighed. "Beth." I said quietly. He probably already knew about it anyway.

"Beth? Maggie's sister?" He asked.

"Is there another Beth?" I wanted to say. But instead, I opted for a bland "Yeah."

"Oh. She's a little old for you, no?" He asked.

In my lap, Judith's head moved. But she didn't wake up. "No. Only a few years."

"You're too young Carl. Even if this the apocalypse." He told me sharply.

"But dad..." I pleaded. But I was too loud. Judith woke up and began to wail. I handed her to my dad.

"Talk to me later... I have to deal with your sister for awhile." He told me.

I got up, and walked out of his cell.

Why was dad being like this?

XX

**~POV: Rick **

When Carl walked into my cell, I knew exactly what he wanted. I knew that he wanted help to get Beth.

But I wasn't going to give it to him. I know it sounds wrong to do that as a father, but I didn't know what to say. "Oh, Beth? Guess what? I'm in love with her too. No big deal." I couldn't say that.

Maybe I should give him a little something. A tiny piece of advice wouldn't hurt. Maybe he wouldn't hate me so much, like I was starting to sense that he was.

I don't know. I looked down at my daughter, who was falling into a deep sleep once again. I sighed in relief. Then, just as quickly as she shut her eyes, she opened them back up and cried.

"Rick?" I heard a small, sweet voice asked. I knew exactly who it was without looking up.

"Hey Beth." I said.

"I'll hold her for a little bit." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Judith. Do you mind?" She said, pointing and giggling.

"Oh. Of course not." I handed the baby to her. She say down beside me, right where Carl had been seated before.

She rocked the baby gently. Then she began to song to it. I looked at her and smiled. She had such a beautiful voice. Every kid would fall asleep and feel calm listening to her. Hell, even adults should feel that way. I did.

When she finished singing her song, she handed the baby back to me. She smiled. "She's sleeping now." She said, then she got up and left the cell.

I almost called out to her. But I didn't.

XX

**~POV: Daryl **

"Stop lookin' at 'er." I growled at Rick as we were gettin' food in the prison cafeteria. I caught him staring at Beth like 6 times since we came down here. She was talking to Maggie, gigglin' at everythin' she said. I wonder if she was talkin' 'bout me.

"What?" Rick asked, actin' like he wasn't doin' anything.

"You know what you were doin'! Don't play wit me." I practically spat.

Rick ignored me and picked up some more food. As he was doing that, I saw him look at Beth again.

"Jus stop staring at her! Christ!" I shouted. Rick almost dropped his food.

"Why is it you care?" He shot back, and I almost punched him. He's lucky I didn't.

"'Cause she ain't yours." I said real plain and simple.

He stared at me. "She isn't yours either. She was just in my cell." Wow he sounded like a child.

"So? She was probably seein' the baby."

He shrugged and walked away.

"She ain't yours." I said agin as he moved out of sight.

XX

**~POV: Beth**

In the cafeteria, Maggie told me something important. It was kind of exciting, actually. She told me that I not only had Carl pining for me, but 2 more guys as well. There weren't too many options, but I wanted to know exactly.

"Who?" I asked her.

"I can't tell ya." Maggie said. Did she just want to get me angry? Or did she actually promise someone not to tell.

"Yes ya can." I replied.

"Ok." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "See them over there?" She pointed. I followed her finger. She was pointing to... Rick and Daryl. That couldn't be right. I followed the finger again. It still lead to Rick and Daryl.

"Rick and Daryl?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah. Glenn heard them talkin' about you. They were fighting. He just told me." I looked back over at Rick and Daryl. Daryl shouted something, and Rick walked away.

"Where's Glenn?" I asked.

"He's back at the cell." She answered.

"Already? I thought that he just heard them?"

"Yeah, but he didn't listen for too long."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Go ahead."

I raced to Maggie and Glenn's cell. But on the way, I checked on my dad. He still didn't wake up. I sighed. Then I ran into Maggie and Glenn's cell.

Glenn was sitting in the cell, food in his hand.

"Hey." I said, sitting next to him.

"Hi." He answered.

I decided to jump to the point. "So, Rick and Daryl were talking 'bout me?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I heard Daryl say something like 'stop looking at her.' When Rick was looking your way."

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's all I heard." He said.

I guess it was somethin'. "Thanks." I smiled, gave him a wave, got up, and left the cell.

XX

**~POV: Carl **

I saw my dad in his cell shortly after I left. I went back to talk to him again, and there he was, sitting in the cell. With Beth. And she was singing to the baby. And they were staring at echo they dreamily. Ugh.

How do I feel? Betrayed. Why would my dad do this? He knows that I like Beth. He knows it. Plus, he's too old for her. Why, dad? Why?

Then it all clicked. That's why my dad kicked me out of his cell. So he could be with Beth. That's why he was telling me that I was too young and she was too old, all of that blah blah. Now I knew the truth.

Think you're getting Beth, dad? Think again.

XX

**OOOOOH! What'll happen next? Did you enjoy? I hope you did. Leave me a review! Please? *Puppy dog eyes***

**Thanks for reading, have a great day/night! **


	3. Chapter 3: Gifts and Arm Wrestling

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Jealousy! I'm going to be leaving fanfiction for a bit, so I wanted to get something out for you guys. And OMG sorry about the long wait. I really am. **

**I would like to take a quick second to thank EVERYONE for the support. It's already been amazing. I mean, who would've thought that this story would get so popular already? Thank you! Now, into the reviews. (I got so many of them last time, OMG.) **

**katherinemichellekarras: Here you go! Enjoy! **

**tlaw2: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yeah, all guys say "Bros before hos, but in the end, they'll be fighting for the girl. Lol. Hope you like this chapter! **

**"Muffin Girl"(Guest): Thank you! And we'll have to see who she chooses... Haha. **

**rocknrollprincess131: Thanks! Yeah, multiple POVs are hard as hell. I'm sure you know lol. And don't worry, your fic is absolutely amazing! It'll get super popular soon, trust me. I don't know why people don't like reading AUs either though. I love them. I think that it's super fun to see people put their own spin on things. Ok, I'll stop going on and let you read the next chapter. Thanks for the review! **

**jeskagonzalez: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! Your reviews are so sweet! Thanks so much for the kind words, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And me awesome? Thanks so much! You're amazing! **

**Winged Pages: Thanks! Yeah, this story is extremely fun to write! I literally laugh while I'm doing so! I'm glad you find it funny, whenever I post something humorous like this I get nervous because I don't know if you'll actually find it funny, or extremely corny. So thanks for the nice words. Enjoy this chapter! **

**BethylPercabeth: Haha, oh yeah! Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed. And as for her picking Daryl... You'll have to see what I have planned. *Evil Laugh* Lol. Anyway, lots of hugs to you too for reviewing! **

**chemfemme: Thanks! Glad you think so! **

**"Manjak"(Guest): Oh my gosh, hello! Greetings from the U.S. It's so great that you took the time to read and review my story! It means so much to me! And they are pretty evil to eachother, huh? It'll get worse. Well they'll get worse. Lol. Hope I hear from you again! *Hint hint* **

**Walking addict: Thanks! I know Daryl is a little OOC, but I think it's kind of fun having him like that, no? I hope so. Anyway, thanks for telling me about my errors. I really need a beta. Or sixty. Lol. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Hope that you enjoy this chapter and I hope you review again! *Hint hint* **

**"Quest"(Guest): Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed. And yeah, the war has begun! Hope to see you again, thanks for the kind words! **

**pen123: Thanks so much for those kind words! Hope that you find this chapter just as enjoyable! **

**And now, after the longest intro/AN ever, here's the third chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>~POV: Carl <strong>

_I watched her as she walked into my cell. It was late at night, and at the sound of her footsteps, I awoke from my not so deep sleep. What was she doing here anyway? Not like I cared. At least she was here. _

_"Hey Carl." She said, smiling at me and sitting on my bed. What was she doing? I was still all covered up in my blankets, and I was half awake. Was I seeing things? _

_"Carl?" She asked. _

_"Yeah?" I asked. How lame. _

_"I just had to come and see you." She said, her blue eyes sparkling. I took a good look at her. She was so beautiful, even in the darkness. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders like a golden waterfall. Her lips were so full, it's like they were just waiting for me to kiss them. _

_"W...Why?" I ask. _

_"Sit up." She says, smirking. _

_I did as I was instructed. I look over at her. She was smiling. Then she leans in and kisses me, full on the lips. I'm surprised at this. Why would she come in my cell in the middle of the night to kiss me? Again, not like I'm complaining. _

_I kiss her back, and pull her closer towards me. If my dad found out what I was doing right now, I'd be dead. Literally. But I didn't care. At least I was getting kisses from Beth. That's pretty much all that I needed. Dad could kill me if he wanted. _

_Now she's sticking her tongue in my mouth. She tastes so good. My tongue begins to battle with hers. This couldn't get any better. Actually it can. I move my hand up her shirt, so quickly that she can't complain or pull away from me or something. Yeah, this couldn't be any better. I begin to pull her shirt over her head... _

I awake with a jolt, my whole body covered in sweat. My hair is drenched. So is my body. I feel a hardness between my legs. I also feel ashamed. I've been having dreams like this for awhile now. I know that I should talk to my dad about these things, but after our "talk" yesterday, I really don't think that talking to him about my dreams about Beth. He did say that I was too young, but that was just to keep me away.

I sigh and get up. I look around. My father is up. Good.

"I'm going on a run." I announce to him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm going on a run." I said again.

"Why?" He asked, scratching his head. Was he going crazy? Why else would I want to go?

"There's hardly anything left here." I say.

"There's plenty." He tells me.

"We're low on medical supplies. We need things for the baby." I say. Truth is, I just want to get out of here and walk around a bit, to clear out my head.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." I say.

* * *

><p>Everyone is all shocked that I'm going on a run. What's he big deal?<p>

I leave, waving goodbye to all of them. "Be safe!" I hear my dad call out. He had offered to go with me, but I refused. What would be the point? I was pretty much only doing this to get away from him.

When I'm gone, he and Beth would probably make out and take care of Judith together, beth'll probably sing again... Ach. It was just too nasty to think about.

I walked around for awhile, killing any walkers that I needed to. I let one of the walkers come extremely close to me. I narrowed my eyes at it.

Suddenly, I saw my father's face on the walker instead of it's usual ugly, decomposing face.

"So you want Beth?" I asked it, backing up so it wouldn't catch me. It was growling and chomping its jaws.

I shot the walker right in the head. It collapsed to the ground.

"Well, you're not getting her." I told the downed walker.

Then, I suddenly felt disgusted about what I just did. I was pretending to shoot my own father. Guilt filled me like a big gray cloud.

I shook the guilt away. My father should be the one who feels guilty. He's the one who's flirting with my crush, a girl that's way too young for him.

I sighed and shot another walker. I headed into a jewelry Store that was close by. What would I find here? I have no idea, but I went inside anyway. There were only a few walkers in there, surprisingly enough. I shot them without thinking. A fee more walkers waltzed inside the store. Then more came. And more. They must have been trailing me, or they had just heard the gunshot.

I had to leave now, or I would get swarmed. I looked around nervously. More walkers were coming in by the second.

I began to move. They were coming closer and closer.

As as I was leaving, I spotted something interesting on one of the tables by the door. A bracelet. It had a few charms on it, but the most important one was the one that was a miniature microphone. It was perfect for a certain beautiful blond girl that liked to sing.

I pocketed it and ran out of the store as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>~POV: Rick <strong>

To be honest, I was quite nervous about my son going on a run alone. I offered to go with him, so did some others in the group, but he refused them all.

Why did I let him go? He could die out there! I know he's pretty sure of himself, but a walker could sneak up on him and get him from behind.

I sighed. I was too nervous at the moment. I took deep breaths and sunk down on the bed in my cell.

I massaged my throbbing temples. Then I heard her.

"I walked by colorful sidewalk.

Children with buckets of pastel chalk.

And I thought of you, my love.

I thought of you.

So I walked until the sun went down.

I thought that no one else was around.

Until I saw you, my love.

Until I saw you." She sang.

I smiled as she walked in my cell. I liked to think that she was singing her song to me, but she was holding Judith in her arms.

"She was crying, so I decided to sing to her." She said, blushing crimson. I smiled at her and took Judith into my arms.

"It's all good. Thanks." I said.

She smiled at me then, looking every bit like an angel. "You're welcome." She said.

* * *

><p>Maggie stormed into my cell later. Carl still wasn't back from his run, and Judith was sleeping soundly in my arms. What did Maggie want?<p>

"Rick!" She shouted.

"What?" I asked. "And be quiet, the baby is sleeping."

"Ok. Daryl wanted me to relay a message to you." She told me. What did Daryl have to tell me now? That I shouldn't be looking at Beth again? Also, why couldn't he tell me himself?

"Oh, did he now. Why couldn't he tell me?" I asked.

"I don't know. He just told me that he wanted to have an arm wrestle fight with you in the cafeteria tonight." She said.

I cocked an eyebrow. Daryl wanted to arm wrestle with me? In the cafeteria? I'm sorry, but that is just too damn funny. And it sure doesn't sound like something Daryl would say. "Really?" I asked Maggie.

"Yeah. Why don't you just come down there now? Everyone's waiting." Maggie said.

"What?"

"Everyone wants to see how the fight unfolds, ya know, to see who wins. Especially Beth." She said, smirking.

When I heard Beth's name, something clicked inside of me and told me that I had to go arm wrestle Daryl. "I'm coming down there now." I told Maggie. Then I left my cell and headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>~POV: Daryl <strong>

When Maggie told me about Rick wantin' ta arm wrestle me, my first thought was "What the hell?" Rick doesn't have any idea what he's gettin' himself inta. He wants ta arm wrestle me, fine. If he wants to embarrass himself in front of Beth, fine.

He'll lose. That's for sure. I headed down ta the cafeteria. I felt confident, somethin' I really ain't used to bein'.

Everyone was in the cafeteria. Literally. But the one that I was really lookin' for was Beth. And sure enough, she was right there. I smiled at her, and she smiled right back.

I sat at the table with Rick.

"Ya'll know the rules." Maggie said. "Best of three wins."

Rick and I put one hand behind our backs and joined our other free hands at the center.

Rick and I didn't speak while we fought. Rick was a tough opponent.

First round, Rick won. I heard a bunch of "Ooohs" and "Aaahs". I got real angry. I won the second round easily, cause I was pissed off.

Then came the final round. The tie breaker. Rick musta been tryin' extra hard, cause he was super hard to beat. But I did it. I pushed his arm down flat on the table.

"Yeah!" I cheered. Then I looked over at Beth. She was smilin'. I smiled back. I looked at Rick. He had his face in his hands, ashamed that he lost. Then he picked his head up and sighed.

"Where is everyone?" I heard someone ask. I turned around. It was Carl.

* * *

><p><strong>~POV: Carl <strong>

I honestly had no idea what was going on in the cafeteria. I saw my dad and Daryl sitting at a table. Beth was smiling at them. My dad looked ashamed. What the... Were they fighting for Beth or something? Oh god. I felt sick.

Luckily, I had just put my "gift" under Beth's pillow...

* * *

><p><strong>~Song: "Masterpiece" by Emily Kinney<strong>

**There it is people. Hope you enjoyed. Hmm... Seems that Maggie set Daryl and Rick up.. Huh. **

**Thanks for reading, I'm off to watch the new TWD episode on tonight...**


	4. Chapter 4: Reactions

**Hey everyone! As always, great to see you! Anyway, onto the reviews! **

**BethylPercabeth: Yeah, it's fun writing him that way. It's so much fun. In glad that you enjoyed it. Thanks so much! Hugs right back! **

**pen123: ;) Yeah, arm wrestling does hurt. My brother and I do it all of the time, and so do me and my friends. My arm is always sore afterwords, lol. And yeah, that song is amazing! I love Emily Kinney, and decided to stick it in there because you know... She's Beth. Haha **

**rocknrollprincess131: Yeah, multiple POV is getting much easier for me. It's extremely fun now, and not as challenging. And thank you! I'll admit, I was kind of nervous how this chapter would come off to you guys, I'm glad you enjoyed. By the way, is your bracelet a pandora? I've always wanted one, but as of now, I'm an Alex and Ani girl. Lol. But the bracelet in this story is based off of a pandora. Maybe I'll post a pic of it. Btw, my vacay won't be too long... I hope lol. I may still be gone ****for awhile, but I'm leaving next week. My email is going to be up soon, real soon! I'll PM you when it's done. **

**"Hey"(Guest): Thank you! I'm glad you think so! That just gave me a whole bunch of self confidence! Again, thank you! **

**Guest: Thanks! Yeah, that was pretty sneaky of her, huh? Aren't you wondering what the guys will think if they found out? Beth? Haha. Thanks for the review! It means so much! **

**jeskagonzalez: Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed! And yes, this is only the beginning. Rick will have his revenge... Hopefully. You'll just have to keep on reading. And yeah, I'm loving it too! This story is too much fun! Lol. Thank you for the review! **

**"Hey There"(Guest): Ok! Here you go! **

**tlaw2: Ok I will. It's feels good that people will miss me... Lol. I'll be leaving next week. **

**BitterBeauty27: Thanks a ton! That means a whole lot to me! And yes, this story had quickly become one of my faves to write. It's that fun lol. **

**"Quest"(Guest): Don't worry, Rick will get his revenge. ;) Hopefully. ;) He'll think of something... Haha. **

**the-voiceless: Thanks! Those words make me feel so good. Every rind I post a new story, I'm petrified because I don't know if its Mary-Sue or not. So I'm glad to hear that. I'm also grateful to hear that I'm doing good with the multiple POVs. I like writing all of the characters different voices. It's super fun. :) I'm not a person who likes to read bitter ends... Or write them for that matter. So I wouldn't be expecting that, but you never know with me... Haha. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! **

**Walking addict: Thank you! Won't be gone too long(I hope). I'll be leaving next week, so I'll get as much done as I can this week. Thanks for reviewing! **

**SoutheastChicagoMom: Thanks! I should have given up fanfiction, it certainly would have been a sacrifice, haha. But no, I gave up gum this time. That's my other addiction lol. **

**Thats it! Onto chapter 4! **

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Beth <strong>

After the whole arm wrestling thing had ended in the cafeteria, I slipped back into my cell and sunk into the bed with a smile on my face.

It was funny, having all of the guys fightin' for my attention. It was hilarious, actually. Honestly, I'm loving the whole thing and can't wait to see what stupid things they will do next.

I lay my head on my pillow, laughing to myself. This was great. I mean, I thought it was amazin' when it was only Carl who had a crush on me. Now that there were two other guys involved, it felt even better.

Which one of them do I like best though? I have no idea, but I know that I have to make a choice sometime. Or do I? I think it's too early to say. I'm just going to let this whole thing play itself out before I do anything rash.

I close my eyes and let a soft sigh escape my lips. Suddenly, I am aware of somethin' hard under the pillow pressing itself into my skull. I slip my hand under my pillow without opening my eyes and pull out a solid object. I open my eyes to check it out. It's a bracelet! I squint to see it better.

It has 3 charms on it. A lil heart, a lil shoe, and a lil microphone.

"Aaaaw..." I say to myself, fingering the charms. This bracelet was perfect. I smiled as I inspected it once again. I had to find out who got this for me. Had to.

Who got this for me? When? How did they get it under my pillow? Anyone could've done it while I wasn't in my cell.

Then it hit me. Carl. He went on a run yesterday, and he didn't come back with any supplies. So he had to get this right?

Then again, Rick or Daryl could've had this bracelet for awhile and snuck it in my cell, same as Carl could've. So I can't really say anything or draw any valid conclusions. Look at me, trying to sound all smart. But seriously, I had no real way of knowing who gave me the bracelet.

But I had ways of finding out. I slipped the bracelet on and my head fell back onto my pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Carl <strong>

I couldn't believe it. So Daryl had a thing for Beth too? That's it. I'm done. Beth won't even look at me now. I mean, Rick and Daryl were arm wrestling for her.

After everyone had left the cafeteria, I had asked Maggie what was going on.

"They were arm wrestlin'." She told me.

"And I'm guessing that my dad lost?" I asked, glancing back over at my father, who was still sitting at the cafeteria table.

"Yeah." She told me.

Then that's when it hit me that I was done. An arm wrestling match for Beth? Since my dad had apparently lost, I was next. And me arm wrestling Daryl? I would so lose. I've never even arm wrestled anyone before, so I have zero experience!

And that's why, even after all of the time that I have liked her, I lost Beth.

But then another thing hit me. Another crucial thing. The bracelet.

I smiled to myself, brushing a piece of hair out of my face. Maybe I do have a fighting chance after all.

* * *

><p>I hold my sister close, rocking her gently. My dad came in here a bit ago and handed her to me without even uttering a word. I assumed that meant that he wanted me to watch her, so that's what I did. She makes a cute gurgling sound as I pull her closer to me. I smile. She's the only part of my mother that I have left, so I have to cherish her. That and, well, she's the only sibling I have. That I'll ever have.<p>

I look into her eyes. I see my mother, and all of the memories I had with her. I see the terrible pancakes. Picking me up after school, and driving me home in a car loaded with snacks. Holding my hand as we walked through the park, just as the sun was setting. How she reprimanded me when I went to get medicine and had to kill a few walkers, and how I got angry at her.

And then came the memory of her death. It was hard to even think about. I feel tears forming in my eyes. But I can't cry. I have to be a tough guy. I wipe my tears away quickly with one hand and look back down at my sister. This time, I didn't see my mother or any of her memories. Instead, there was Shane. I look up and shake any thoughts of Shane from my head. I don't need to think about that right now.

"Want to hear me sing?" I asked my sister, who replied with a light giggle. I smile at her and sing "Rock a bye baby". I'm louder than I intended to be, because as soon as I'm finished with the song, Beth slips into the cell.

"Singin', huh?" She asked. Then her eyes widened and she stared at me. "I'm not interrupting you, am I?" She asked.

"Not at all." I reply. My eyes flick to her wrist... And there it is! The bracelet. I smile.

"Never thought that you'd be singin'." She laughed.

"Yeah, you're much better." I tell her. Compliments, Carl. Girls loved them. She smiled.

"Thanks." Her cheeks turn a bit pink. Cute.

"No problem. Want to hold her?" I ask.

"If it's ok with you." She said sweetly.

"Of course." I told her, handing her my baby sister.

As soon as Beth took Judith into her arms, she began wailing, and Beth handed her back to me quickly.

"Guess she didn't want to be with me." She said.

"She just gets fussy sometimes. It's nothing personal." I told her.

"Oh I know. Babies."

"They're strange." I said, which caused her to laugh. I looked at her. I loved her laugh. I closed my eyes. Am I becoming obsessed?

"Yeah. I'm going to get some food, I'll be back. See ya around." She waved at me, which caused her bracelet to jangle, and walked out of my cell.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Rick <strong>

So Daryl won against me yesterday. Big whoop. I know I may sound ridiculous saying this, but that's not all it's going to take to take me down.

I know, I know. I should be worrying about the zombies and keeping the group alive and all of that stuff, but we are pretty safe here. I mean, nothing has happened yet. They can't get in here. Sure, we need supplies, but going on a run is no big thing. Unless of course you get killed, but I prefer not to think of it that way.

Anyway, I'm starting to feel a little stupid doing all of this, fighting for a girl. But I really don't care at this point.

I've been thinking a lot about what Carl has been telling me. How I'm too old for Beth. But I disagree. Age differences do not matter, as long as you are in love and happy. As long as you both want it, it really does not matter.

Bur does Beth really want to be with me? Or is it just some sick fantasy?

Either way, I'm going to be fighting until she does want it, until she comes to me. Until it becomes like it should.

May the best man win.

* * *

><p>I went into the cafeteria to get breakfast, and there she was.<p>

"Hey." I greeted. I hope that she wouldn't ignore me after last night's loss. No, she didn't seem like the type. Not at all.

She lifted her head, looking me in the eyes. "Hello." She answered softly.

I watched as she piled some food onto her plate, spotting something odd on her wrist. I check it out. It's a bracelet. It has little dangling charms on it. I feel a harsh pain in my heart. Daryl.

I mean, it had to be him who got it for her, right? I have never seen him this cocky ever before. It was crazy. Getting Beth a gift because he had won arm wrestling? He really thinks that he has her, huh?

Then again... My son went in a run yesterday, and came back with nothing, or so I thought. He probably brought this back, he just didn't bother to tell anyone, so he could make it a secret, special, gift for Beth.

It could've been either one of them, but I'm leaning more towards my son now that I'm thinking about it.

It also could've been neither of them. Maggie could've gotten it for her or something. That reminds me of the time when I first met Andrea, and she wanted to get that mermaid necklace for her sister.

Anyway, my son and Daryl have to remember that I'm a cop. And I'll use that to my advantage.

"You okay?" I heard Beth ask me. I snapped back into reality, feeling like a moron.

"I'm good." I tell her.

"Good. Are ya angry at Carl?" She asked.

I think for a few moments. What should I tell her? "No, he's just been a little distant to me lately. I'm not angry at him, I just haven't been talking to him. It makes me feel terrible, but..." That was it. I was all out of lies. What if Beth knows I was lying? Knew that I was fighting with Carl over her?

"It'll be ok." She told me, smiling. I smiled back at her.

"See ya around." She told me.

Hear that? She said she would see me later! Call me an immature child, but that has to mean that she likes me and wants to talk to me more, right? Bet that she didn't say that to Daryl or Carl!

* * *

><p>I really am starting to feel like an immature child. But I guess that love makes me feel that way. I mean, it's changing all of us. Carl's trying to act like a mature adult around Beth. Daryl gets more and more cocky and confident with himself every day.<p>

And me? I'm slipping as leader.

Everyone had been complaint about the quality of my leadership. Not to my face, of course. But I've heard whispers about it here and there. And I don't appreciate it at all. I've done a lot for this group, to keep us together. And I'll admit it, I have been slipping. But does that really mean they have to talk behind my back? Am I really that bad now?

I know, I should stop these childish antics with Beth, fighting with my own son and best friend. But I can't. If I turn my back for one second, Daryl or Carl could swipe Beth away from me.

Here we go again. I can't help myself.

I feel just like I did when I was young and in love with Lori. I was really young then, but love really has no age. It's still the same feeling, whether you are 15 or 50. That's exactly why I feel the same way now as I did with Lori.

* * *

><p>Why the hell was she in Daryl's cell? Sitting on the bed next to him, smiling and giggling?<p>

Was it because of the big win yesterday? Was she on his side now? I couldn't believe that I even thought about her and me after last night. If course. Girl goes for the tough guy. Didn't girls like leaders?

So I watched them sitting side by side on Daryl's bed, laughing and giggling about, my hands clenched in fists of rage. They didn't see me standing right in front of the cell, but I didn't mind. Not like I wanted then to catch me and say "Hey Rick, want to join us?" Or "Take a picture it'll last longer.

Then I heard footsteps approaching me, but I didn't care. I kept watching Daryl and Beth.

"Dad?" I turned around as soon as I heard that one word. Carl was wearing his hat, my hat, and he was holding Judith in his arms. Maybe he came to make peace with me. Oh, god. Listen to me.

In an instant, his eyes flickered to the cell, and Daryl and Beth. His eyes widened and he nearly dropped Judith at the sight.

"Need me to hold her?" I asked, simply to get him to look away from Beth and Daryl. He quickly handed the girl to me and walked off without a single word.

* * *

><p><strong>No Daryl this chapter. I'm sorry. No worries, he'll kick us off next time. <strong>

**Sorry if this chapter was kind if a boring filler chapter, but there has to be some of those, right? Plus, I'm kind of writing on my phone right now, so I apologize for any mistakes. But I got a new tablet for my birthday, so boo-yah! That also means a new email address, yay!**

**This story can now be found on wattpad and deviantart! **

** Anyway, thanks for reading and have a great day/night! **


	5. Hiatus announcement

Hey writers/fans

Going on hiatus. Not just a little one, this one will possibly last for months. Hopefully not, but I can't make promises. So yeah, no new chapters for awhile.

Sorry.

Prettyprincess45


End file.
